scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee. Transcript: animel drum clip flint clip gru clip lucy clip garfield clip lois clip peck clip stan clip himself clip abby clip rover clip rex clip el macho clip squeak clip blythe clip tigger clip sam clip orange clip broccoli clip percival clip christopher clip emmy clip private clip rizzo clip gary clip hammy clip genie clip steve clip luiz clip sunil and vinnie clip gus and wally clip scamp clip johnny clip rocket fly clip b.o.b clip bloo clip quasimodo and phoebus clip max clip mater clip danny clip sierra clip shrek clip larryboy clip max clip shaw clip quackers clip mushu clip jimmy clip jumbo clip piglet clip audrey clip miley clip yang clip emmet clip professor clip wyldstyle clip kazar clip pig clip molly clip hercules clip king fergus clip shunk clip anna clip trains clip constantine clip Song: Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee Song from: Cartoon Network Clips/Years/Companies: The Muppets (@2011 Disney) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) The Garfield Show (@2009 Paws) Back at the Barnyard (@2007-2011 Nickelodeon) Dog with a Blog (@2012 Disney) The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 disney) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (@2012-2014 Cartoon Network) The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) Spongebob Squarepants (Help Wanted; @1999 Nickelodeon) Over the Hedge (@2006 Dreamworks) Aladdin (@1992 Disney) Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) Johnny Test (@2005 Cartoon Network) Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) Monsters vs. Aliens (@2013-2014 Nickelodoen/Dreamworks) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (@2004-2009 Cartoon Network) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) Total Drama World Tour (@2010-2011 Teletoon) Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) toy Mulan (@1998 Disney) Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) Fish Hooks (Fish School Musical; @2010-2014 Disney) Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) Best Pals Hand Time (@2013) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Tarzan (@1999 Disney) The Wild (@2006 Disney) Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) Hercules (@1997 Disney) Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) Skunk Fu! (@2007-2008 Cartoon Network) Frozen (@2013 Disney) Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertaiment) Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) Dedicated to: everyone who made their own version Cast: * Fred Flintstone - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Red - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Tom - Garfield * Mom - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Chicken - Peck (Back at the Barnyard) * Scooby Doo - Stan (Dog with a Blog) * Yogi Bear as Himself * Dibble - Vitruvius (The Lego Movie) * Snagglepuss as Himself * Huckleberry Hound as Himself * Cow - Abby (Back at the Barnyard) * Droopy - Rover Dangerfield * Dino - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Bluto - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Jerry - Squeak (The Garfield Show) * Judy - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Weasel - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Wally Gator as Himself * Welma - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * All-Star - Annoying Orange * Moltar - Broccoli Overlord (Annoying Orange) * Elmer Fudd - Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Dexter - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Velma - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Tweety Bird - Private (Madagascar) * Speedy Gonzales - Rizzo (The Muppets) * Occy - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rocky - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Funky - Genie (Aladdin) * Monkey - Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Spike - Luiz (Rio) * Blip & Gleek - Sunil & Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) * Gloop & Gleep - Gus & Wally (Rocket Monkeys) * Squiddly Diddly as Himself * Tyke - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Speeds - Johnny Test/Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Things - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens)/Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Johnnys - Quasimodo & Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Fester - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Quick Draw McGraw as Himself * Pa as Himself * Freakazoid - Mater (Cars) * Sylvester - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Boo Boo as Himself * Baba Looey as Himself * Dee Dee - Sierra (Total Drama Series) * Batman - Shrek * Birdman - Larryboy (VeggieTales) * Bam Bam - Max (Dragon Tales) * Yosemite Sam - Shaw (Open Season) * Daffy Duck - Quackers (Webkinz Series) * Yakky Doodle as Himself * Jokey Smurf - Mushu (Mulan) * Hokey Wolf as Himself * Pixie & Dixie as Themselves * Shaggy - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jabber Jaw - Jumbo Shrimp (Fish Hooks) * Blabber - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Josie - Audrey (The Lorax (2012)) * Rosie - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy as Themselves * Bugs Bunny - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Barney - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Benton - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Betty - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Brak - Kazar (The Wild) * Benny as Himself * Porky Pig - Pig (Back at the Barnyard) * Pebbles - Baby Molly (Toy Story) * The Pink Panther as Himself * Popeye - Hercules * Papa - King Fergus (Brave) * Pepe Le Pew - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Penelope Pitstop - Anna (Frozen) * Atom Ant as Himself * Zorak - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos